Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic and other applications. Semiconductor devices comprise integrated circuits or discrete devices that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing one or more types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits.
The semiconductor devices are typically packaged within a ceramic or a plastic body to protect the semiconductor devices from physical damage or corrosion. The packaging also supports the electrical contacts required to connect a semiconductor device, also referred to as a die or a chip, to other devices external to the packaging.
Many different types of packaging are available depending on the type of semiconductor device and the intended use of the semiconductor device being packaged. Typical packaging features, such as dimensions of the package, pin count, etc., may comply with open standards from Joint Electron Devices Engineering Council (JEDEC), among others. Packaging may also be referred as semiconductor device assembly or simply assembly.
Packaging also supports the thermal cooling requirements of the devices. Conventional packaging may not provide sufficient thermal protection when the semiconductor devices generate large amounts of heat.